


i waited for you

by Kiwi_Tuesday



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Anger, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bitchslapping, F/M, Face Punching, Falling In Love, Feels, Flashbacks, Genjutsu, I Blame Tumblr, I Ship It, I Tried, Idiots in Love, Kinda, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Mei cries a bit, Memory Loss, Mild Blood, Near Death, Rage, Sad, Stupidity, Triggers, ass kicking, bloody noses, talk no jutsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_Tuesday/pseuds/Kiwi_Tuesday
Summary: Mei is here to smack sense into her dumbass advisor.
Relationships: Ao/Terumi Mei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steinscherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steinscherry/gifts).



> Hello! I'm here again, I am sorry I didn't post anything in forever. Please don't kill me. : D  
> I'm also sorry if it sounds weird because I didn't have time to proofread this, anyways I really hope you enjoy!

**Just to be clear this is two years after the fourth shinobi war...**

Mei passed through the forests of Konoha.

She came from Konoha to deliver an explicit sealing scroll to the new hokage, Kakashi Hatake. Mei wanted to come alone, no bodyguards or anything. She handled Ao's death pretty badly and still mourned his loss. Some alone time would be good, or so she thought. Mei stopped in her tracks and leaned against a nearby tree, she hung her head high and began to reminisce. She began to hyperventilate and a deep pain in her chest sparked. The stabbing sensation impaled her heart and her cries were smothered with a choking gulp. Mei leaned her back against the tree and slowly set down beneath it. 

She could smell the sharp tang of herbs and could feel the light gust of wind along with some leaves. No matter how happy she looked or seemed the sorrow in her heart gradually grew more and more. She always made fake smiles in front of Chojuro and her people but deep inside within her emotions she was severely depressed. She should have appreciated the moments before they turned into memories. Mei missed him dearly, and not only her but the rest of the village as well. His death left a heartache that no one could heal and his love left many memories no one would forget. She could never forget him no matter how hard she tried, his lovingness was stuck with her. Maybe he never knew or caught a clue of her romantic love for him but only if she would have told him sooner that she loved him maybe the hurt she felt would have been lessened. Or kissed him on the spot, either way she wished it would have ended that way. But there was no point in wishing anymore he was gone and that was that. 

Mei felt miserable without him, she couldn't cry anymore she's used up all her tears. His minor smirks were the second thing that would make her day, the first was Chojuro's smile. That kid too, he felt the misery she did. Chojuro curled up every night at the corner of his bed and would cry for hours. Staring at the photo the three of them took when he was promoted as a chunin. He never mentioned it but both Mei and Ao were like his parent figures. 

Ao who would scold him for not being manly enough, he taught Chojuro the correct way of being a man and the simple manners. He would often practice his manners on Mei. Chojuro always opened the doors and escorted her in a professional manner. And all those lectures became of great use because if it weren't for Ao, Chojuro would not have become the manly hero he was now. 

Mei was the loving mother Chojuro had forever desired and needed. Her essential advice and immeasurable love had always been profitable in the end. Her comforting head kisses and her over protection of him had become something he cherished and appreciated throughout the years of growing up into this scary world of shinobi. Chojuro always admired both of them and loved them with all his heart but when Ao left a piece of his heart had been shattered into a million pieces. And that was something his Mizukage was struggling with too. 

This time he couldn't turn to either or stop his sadness so he relied on his own strength alone to keep himself up. 

Mei missed fixing Ao's hair early in the morning and silencing his yapping with a single forehead kiss. His hidden smiles within the pictures he was in finally became visible and the secret enjoyment he felt when in Mei and Chojuro’s presence was suddenly revealed. And the way he felt for Chojuro, he looked at the boy as a son. A successful swordsman who will conquer evil with one swing of his Hiramekarei was his sight in Chojuro, Ao had never ending faith in his apprentice and that never ending faith would never burn out. 

"W-What the, this chakra!" 

Her eyes shot open and she stood up from the ground. Mei could sense Ao's chakra somewhere around the area she was in. Her head leaned back and her eyes widened at the sight of him jumping through the trees in a rush. Once her eyes laid on him, Ao looked down and his eyes widened. Their eyes were locked together until Mei decided to jump up onto a branch and join him. 

"I-I thought you d-died." Mei stuttered, her face was covered in a shocked expression as she looked at the back of her late advisor. 

"Not something I'm surprised by but..., I yes am alive." His voice was in a completely different tone than she remembered. 

"Ao what happened to you!" She yelled almost crying. He looked different, and even sounded different, although his cologne fragrance seemed to be the same and he still had his good looks. 

"Answer me." She demanded. 

"Damn it!" They both dodged a kunai and landed onto the ground. Mei looked at Ao with a dead expression and then her attention turning to a mysterious man with a mask covering the top portion of his face. "who the fuck is this guy?" Mei wondered, he gave off strange vibes. 

In that same second Ao was pinned to a boulder behind them and impaled with numerous metal spears. He grunted in pain, Mei looked at him and then back at the masked guy. Mei had her chance to protect him, all her life she's wanted to protect him and now was her perfect opportunity. 

"Reinforcements?" Kashin questioned as he rubbed his chin. 

"I'll protect you Ao, I swear it!" Mei would never forgive another soul if they were out to hurt Ao or worse. 

"No just go away, you're no match for this guy! Even I'm no match!" Ao yelled obviously angered. 

"He's right" Kashin grinned 

"You're probably right but I am doing this of my own free will, this time I'm going to save you Ao." 

Ao's eyes widened and he looked at her with utter shock but he stayed silent. "I was always crying, always wanting to give up and be done with it, I almost took the wrong path countless times.......but then you came and you encouraged me." Mei said smiling back at Ao. "Your lectures saved me Ao, I've always looked up at you, always wanting to hold you hand and follow you. I wanted to

be by your side forever, you changed the person I was then, your existence is what saved me Ao, That is why I won't run away and cower but protect you with my life!" 

Mei looked back at Kashin and got into her usual fighting position as Ao froze and stared with an 'are you crazy?' expression. 

She sprinted toward him and spat an incredible amount of lava from her mouth, after her attack she was blown back by a gust of powerful wind throwing her back to hit the rock boulder and join Ao. Ao looked at her seeing her ripping herself off the rock just to save him. Blood ran between her eyes and down her face. Mei got back up onto her feet again and charged, this time quicker. She never perfected in taijutsu and failed most of her classes. Just when she was going to punch Kashin, he kicked her stomach areas and kicked her to the opposite side of where Ao was. 

Again Mei got up weakly, Kashin stood in front of Ao to prevent her from releasing him. "I have to get to Ao somehow!" Mei thought as she was the amazement in Ao's eyes. Mei realized that using lava would be useless so she went along with physical strength. Mei mustered up enough chakra to flow through her arms and hands, she grunted slightly at the pain it caused. Suddenly a thick mist surrounded them and it got thicker and thicker until Kashin had no sight in what Mei was going to do next. Ao was a byakugan user and a sensory type ninja so he was still able to witness the battle through the dense mist. 

Kashin's eyes began to burn and the surface of his skin began to scorch. He grunted "Damn it this is no ordinary mist." He began to assess the situation. This was one of her specialties, corrosive acid. Mei dashed towards Kashin again, gritting her teeth. He felt her presence nearby and was still able to counteract her attacks until he eventually got punched directly in the face, he slowly got up to reveal his face. He had tiny red lines coming down from his eyes and blood from his mouth. She had cracked his mask with one punch. The expression he gave her wasn't a pleasant one. 

Mei hurried and punched one of the metal rods out of Ao and nearly got rid of another one but instead got pulled away and pushed to the other side of the battlefield. Ao looked up at her. She took her fall by the head. 

"Mei!" Ao yelled loudly while gritting his teeth. 

She blacked out, only memories covering her mind now. Mostly memories of Ao and Chojuro. She remembered the time Ao had protected her in their youth. Memories of when she found Chojuro and introduced him to Ao. Memories of when she first got to touch Ao's hands during the five kage summit. And memories of when Chojuro had finally become confident in himself when he defeated black zetsu. And memories when she protected Ao. Wait, no, that wasn't fulfilled yet. 

"Hey! Mei wake up!" By now Ao had small tears in his eyes. Her vision slowly came into focus the more she blinked. Ao gasped when he saw her wakening,

"Mei!" Ao watched helplessly as his Mizukage weakly got up and staggered a bit. She held her wound slashed through her hip when she hit the ground, Mei panted lightly, gritting her teeth she added more pressure to the flesh wound. Mei limped her way over to Ao's side. Ao's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth. She fell between Ao and where she used to be, then getting back up. Her legs were shaking and more blood ran down her forehead as tears filled her eyes. 

"Stop it, don't come over Mei! Why do you care so much about me, just leave!" Ao was furious, he wasn't used to watching other people give up their lives for him. But still Mei stumbled her way over to him, wanting to shield him. As she made her way slowly towards Ao, Mei began to hear his encouraging voice in her head, cheering her on. That voice, that single voice, the one that kept her going all her life. 

"That's not the Mizukage I know, now get out there and kick some ass!" 

Mei smiled slightly, she missed his old words. 

"Go Mizukage-sama!" 

"I like that in you Lady Mizukage!" 

She made her way faster and fell in front of Ao, she pushed herself like Ao did. Making herself get up and defend him. Ao's eyes grew watery as he witnessed her trying so hard to push herself to him. 

"I don't understand, why would someone like you throw away their life for a cold-hearted man like Ao?" Kashin asked, looking at her helplessly digging into the ground pulling herself. 

"It's simply because......I love you Ao, .....I always have." She stated looking into Ao's grey eyes and grabbing a hold of one metal rod, before getting thrown

into the ground again. Ao's jaw dropped open and his eyebrows arched. Kashin clutched another rod and forcefully stabbed Mei, making blood run down the rocks which buried her. Ao's rage built up and he yelled with anger, releasing himself. He was pissed, Ao's chakra was even visible on the outside of his body which freaked Kashin out a bit. Ao's hair lifted when his chakra ran wildly throughout his body.

Ao glared at Kashin and yelled, "You can beat me, hurt me, or kill me, but for the love of god don't ever touch her!!!"


	2. what once was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ao is as clueless as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally posted it! I really hope you enjoy, btw i really tried. 😔

She finally released the blood clogged in her throat, she cleared her throat in pain, Mei could feel her blood and lava rise up from her throat and come out of her mouth. Mei panted there on the ground, her body was violently shaking, and every time she breathed her ribs hurt.

She was laying on her belly, she slightly moved, everything seemed to still be intact but the stinging pain burned throughout her body. Mei felt lightheaded and nauseous, a dull ache began to surge through her abdomen then soon became numb. Mei groaned and rolled over on her side and instantly felt a sharp pain in the same area. She looked down to see a bloody wound in her waist along with a metal pole through her torso. She rolled over again but to look up, Mei wrapped her hands around the cold pole stuck inside her. She counted in her head, waiting to reach the final number. Her blood ran down the pole and seeped into the gaps of her fingers. She gasped lightly as she slowly pulled the rod out of her body. Her grip tightened around the bar. It was heavy but she managed to fully tug it out. 

Ao was laying in the distance, he was laying in a pool of blood. He painfully turned his head towards the badly wounded Kage. "Mei!" 

Mei heard his voice, _"Ao"_ She flopped her body to sit up, and as she did a few of her ribs cracked. Her head throbbed more when she sat up right, her vision was completely blurry but she could still make out an image of Ao staggering onto his feet and running towards her. Mei wiped the dry blood from around her mouth and got up onto one knee. Her hair dropped in front of her face, she gave up. Instead of standing up she fell back down, her injuries were too severe. Just in time Ao caught her. He held her in one arm and in the other he held a kunai. He had minor scratches along his jawline and cheeks. 

"Are you alright?" He asked while cupping her face with his hand. Just before her words came out of her mouth blood did. She threw up an embarrassing amount of blood onto his haori suit. Ao looked down at his haori Ao sighed. "Oh shit, I'm sorry Ao." Mei smiled and weakly wiped his haori with the ends of her sleeves. Ao looked down at her again and gently pushed her hands away from his chest. 

"It's okay this wasn't my favorite one." Ao said pretty sternly, his eyes stared at the lifeless corpse of Kashin. Ao didn't remember taking him down or even fighting him at all then his attention turned towards Mei. She gave him a closed eyed smile, "That was you?!" Ao had

always known she was powerful but never predicted she would be the one to kill his enemy. 'Wait' so that meant she was stronger than him? Ao smirked to himself. 

"You seem lighter than before." He said calmly while she rested on his back. "Shut up Ao." Mei murmured under her breath and turned her head to the opposite direction of Ao. "Why did you face him alone?" Ao asked, he seemed irritated about something. She looked at him with an 'are you fucking kidding me?' expression on her face. "Idiot, because you passed out on me." She wanted to get away from the subject of her loving him out of their minds. Mei felt a strange tension between them and quickly wanted to avoid any awkward situations. "You can put me down now, Ao." 

Ao set her down slowly. He had been carrying her around all day and surprisingly he didn't seem to get exhausted. Usually, back then he would get tired but never put her down until she ordered him to. Mei nearly fell again but this time it was unintentional. His body acted on it's own, again he caught her but in a different position. 

His left hand clenched her right breast, tightly. They both froze in embarrassment, until Ao stretched out his other hand for her to grab a hold of. She did, and then locked her eyes with his. 

_"He's not the same Ao as a few hours ago, what is he thinking?"_

_"I feel so stupid, why did I even take this route? If I'd taken the other one, I wouldn't have stumbled upon her."_

They both smiled awkwardly and didn't talk the whole time. After walking for an hour they came upon a village. "I think we should settle here, then in the morning I'll take you back to Kiri." Ao smirked in her direction. _"The way he said 'Kiri', as if that wasn't where he came from."_ She began to feel more uncomfortable around him now. 

"Okay, Lady Mei?" Ao raised an eyebrow. Mei nodded her head. Ao smiled again, his smiles seemed different and so did his voice. His voice sounded more seducing, and his smiles were more arousing than before. Ao's voice was also more raspy and deep, did he only maintain an appropriate smile and voice because he was under her control? But now he was on his own, he

could be himself, he could do whatever he wanted. He was the only thing on her mind now, and every time she thought about him, her heart became increasingly heavy. They walked throughout the village. Ao turned around and headed for a nearby okiya. Mei turned and stared at him in shock. 

"Kidding." He smiled.

"That wasn't funny." She pouted and turned her head away once more. Ao cocked his head to the side and asked what was wrong. "Is everything okay?" He asked, clueless as always. _"At least his stupidity is still intact."_ Mei thought sarcastically. _"As always, she's sensitive about her love life."_ Ao thought while looking into her suspicious glare. After a few skeptical seconds they moved on, apart. They both decided to go their separate ways. 

The entire time alone Mei thought of Ao. That was all she thought of. _"What if he gets in trouble again? Is he a villain? He isn't safe. I want the old Ao back. I want Ao."_ She stopped in her tracks and collapsed onto her knees. The change in Ao's attitude and personality had affected her more than she anticipated. 

Ao sat down at a bar and drank until he could throw drunken fists, but tonight he didn't feel like it. But rather emotions, for his mizukage or the mizukage. Taking shot after shot he thought of her. Her smiles were always in his mind no matter how hard he fought off his feelings for her. Ever since he met her, he began to develop feelings towards her. He always considered himself a coward for not confessing his true image of her. He also never understood women at all. Too hot or cold, in the end they were all hard to understand. 

Maybe it was a sign, their encounter was for them to confess their love for one another. Who knows? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, I apologize once more for another late update. :( I was writing another one of my stories. P.S. you don't have to forgive me. : D


	3. chamber of reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I've updated again, like a good writer. Btw, the title of this chapter was inspired by the song 'Chamber of reflection by Mac Demarco.' Enjoy!

Mei sat at the edge of a cliff. Looking down upon the small village, Mei couldn't describe her feelings for him anymore. She just cried, reminiscing. She missed the happier, and lovingly Ao back then, when they had met. 

**~Flashback~**

Mei remembered that day, her father was sick and the caring person she was, she gathered different types of herbs from the forests (keep in mind she was fifteen years old at the time). 

She wandered around the misty forests collecting herbs. Enjoying the outdoors until she stumbled upon a young man laying on the ground. Mei tilted her head to the side and approached him cautiously. "Wait", he was sleeping, soundly and peacefully. He looked older than her, much much older. 

The mist was quite thick, and the air was cold. She knew the cold climate would get him sick. Mei gently shook him by his shoulders to wake him up. "You're going to catch a cold if you sleep right here." Her beautiful voice calmly woke him. Ao opened his eyes, his vision gradually coming into focus, there in front of him was a beautiful girl. Immediately, his face went red. Ao sat up and looked at her, totally confused yet distracted by her looks. "So what were you doing out here?" Mei asked while noticing the broken kunai in his hand and the bloody cut through his palm. 

"Just training." He smiled

"I-If you don't mind, I could bandage that wound of yours." Mei held her hand out to reach his. Ao nodded and put his hand on her's. He had been training all night, his blood dried against his skin while he was sleeping. She wrapped his hand firmly with bandages. Ao deeply admired her already, and his heart did a somersault in his chest. A strange warm feeling invaded his chest as she held his hand in her's. But Ao couldn't explain this lovely experience. 

"Okay, all done." She carefully placed his hand onto his lap. Ao's gaze dropped down to his hand, and then to her. Her green eyes shimmering in the sun's light, making him feel the warm sensation again. It was probably because she left her hand resting on his. Her touch sent butterflies to flutter inside his stomach and his eyes to widen. And in that moment they fell deeply in love with one another. 

After that incident they met up everyday to meet each other. They sat, surrounded by trees and the thick forests, while they talked until the sun set. "Looks like the sun is setting already." Ao said looking back at her with a smile. "Yeah." She crept her hand to rest on top of his and lace their fingers together. They walked back to the village together, with Mei's arms wrapped around his waist and her head leaning against his arm. 

It was eventually time for Ao to meet Mei's father. Ao had a secret fear of Mei's father although Mei's mother seemed very casual and charming. He could see that Mei was the mirror image of her mother. Even though Ao had detected some type of uncomfortable vibe from Mei's dad, he would respect him no matter what and that included her mother as well. 

They kept their relationship slow and calm. Ao also had to cooperate with her father's rules including, no dirty business until Mei is of age and don't ever hit her. Ao noticed where Mei got her killing threats from, her dad. 

_"And if you ever break my daughter's heart, I won't hesitate to kill you."_ Those words stuck with Ao, but he didn't have to think about that reminder, because he'd never hurt her in such a way. She was too precious. 

Mei moved on from calling him 'Mr. Ao' to just saying his name. They've been together for eight years and today was her twenty-third birthday. Ao had a great present in mind, he would propose to her in the same forest they met, well that obviously had to be done after an important mission. The day of her birthday was the same day of his mission. Ao spent his last few moments with Mei before he departed along with his Anbu team. 

"I'm sorry, I can't be here for your birthday Mei." Ao said rubbing the back of his head in guilt. Mei nodded, "No it's fine, you are the captain of the Anbu team and besides you're still coming back to me the same." Mei said, her voice sounding demanding. Ao nodded in agreement, just before Ao attached his mask onto his face Mei planted a kiss onto his cheek and Ao went on his way. 

This is where things went downhill. Ao was the only survivor out of all his comrades. Shisui Uchiha stood before him as Ao tried to catch his breath. The Uchiha had already placed a genjutsu over him. Ao's byakugan activated on it's own and his power began to act on it's own, draining his chakra. His mask broke long before this fight had begun. Ao tried to fight, his mind was scattered and his body was stiffened. He clenched his teeth hard enough to break them, then his jaw locked. As these plagues affected him only one thing was on his mind and that was Mei. _"I'm sorry, I've let you down."_ His vision went black and he fell unconscious. 

Mei couldn't help but feel an ache bloom inside of her. A heartache. She started crying, something wasn't right, was Ao okay? Yet she avoided those thoughts. Avoiding the terrible thoughts soon became useless, because the next day her father died during a mission and her lover was in a coma. 

Throughout all four days she's stuck with Ao until he woke up from his coma. But Mei didn't get her hopes up, a speck of doubt grew. Ao's vision was blurry but the more he blinked the more his vision came into focus. Instead of staying low, Mei hugged him. The embrace hurt him because of his several wounds and bruises. She backed down and looked at him with teary eyes. Ao looked confused and in that moment Mei realized that her worst fear became real. 

After hearing what the medical ninja said, Mei knew that her Ao the Ao she fell in love with was no longer here. He suffered the rare outcome of having been put under genjutsu, memory loss. And all the memories he had were all taken place with Mei, but they were gone, cleared from his mind. Which meant Ao didn't know who Mei was anymore. And he never got to propose to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know that I tried my best. I hoped you were pleased with this! Although, it was quite saddening. Sorry Mei.


	4. tell me you love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They seem to have met up with each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Enjoy! :D

It's raining. 

Mei walked down the muddy trail back to the village, she felt miserable. The black and blue cloak covered her, the bun she usually had was undone. Mei gently pulled the blue band off her, releasing her auburn hair. She lightly whipped her hair, shaking off the tiny droplets of rain in each strand. The settlement was just up ahead, but something inside her sparked, to stay here for a while longer. Maybe for something? Or someone? 

She leaned against the fine polished wood of the bridge railings. The cold rain beat down on her soaking body, her body moved on it's own, turning around to see something. It was someone, none other than Ao. A sigh of relief mixed with shock covered her face. She noticed he was wearing the hidden mist head protector. His haori was drenched in the pelting rain, and his light blue hair partially hung over his headband. 

"You look so surprised." Ao's raspy voice reached her ears.

That nostalgic feeling reached her stomach and the vivid memories slipped through her mind. The same sensation as anxiety struck her, the combination of fear and tenderness together, she couldn't explain it. 

Ao could feel the affection seize him, holding him in one place, but Ao couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth. If he does the guilt and frustration would probably fade away. Sometimes he would get a sympathetic fondness whenever he was in her presence, as if he knew her before. And that presence filled him again, he wanted to hate it but he couldn't. 

Ao gritted his teeth, the sensation was almost unbearable, the warmth and tenderness pulsated through both of their hearts. Mei didn't know what to do, if she were to hug him then would the feeling increase or would it settle? Ao also didn't know what to do, confess his affection or stay low just as he always has. 

The situation was strange, his heart led him to this bridge and so did her's. Ao thought about it, was this the opportunity to jump off the bridge or meet her? He stood still, not making one movement. Suddenly, tears filled his eyes. She hugged him. 

His gaze slowly dropped down to meet her head nuzzled against his chest. Her warmth invaded his personal space, he wanted to feel more of it, he craved her love. Ao wrapped his arms around her, and set his head on her's to take in the scent of her sweet fragrance. She could feel his heart beating, just as quickly as her's. The scent of his haori comforted her. His haori smelled much like the times they were out with each other. Mei could smell the smoking wood of the time when he taught her how to build a fire, and the salty sea when they walked along its shore. 

She clutched onto his sleeves tighter, enough for her fingers to glide along the seams of his haori's fabric. Ao felt the wetness on his chest from her tears grow larger. He didn't stop her, because he felt it too. The pain of loving a person and not having enough romantic guts to speak directly to them.

The aura of relaxation and sentimentality rose up around them and peacefully landed. Mei lifted her head to face his gaze. Ao brought her closer, not for a lustful kiss but a passionate kiss. His lips claimed her's, the intense love coming up from his stomach, filling his heart and provoking him. Ao never in his life thought love was a big deal, but now he was here to experience it. 

They both pulled back for a breath of air, their eyes showing just how affected they are. Ao could see the gleaming shine in her eyes, and it's from tears. He hugs her while they stand in the pale moonlight. The skies above them have cleared, and the rain halted along with the tumultuous roars of the thunder around them. 

Ao gave her another piggyback ride. Mei nuzzled against his hair, his essence lingered in that area and she took it all in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment I'd love to know your thoughts.  
> And remember I'll be working on another chapter, I just wanted to get this one out there.


End file.
